The heart of a Dragon
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: a Rosario Vampire and Ninja gaiden crossover, Ryu saves Tsukune from death by replacing Tsukune's damaged heart with a dragons and begins to teach him the ways of the dragon, TsukuneXboth Mokas, lemons later on RyuXRuby
1. New heart

With the heart of a dragon

Chapter 1

A new heart

Note: this takes place 2 weeks before the festival and in this story he hasn't turned ghoul, he will become something who's power can possibly exceed that of the vampire.

Aono Tsukune shot down the halls of Youkai academy with Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Kokoa and Mizore on his heels as they were dealing with their latest mass of inhuman entities, this time they were dealing with an unidentified mass. "God Dammit why do these things always happen to us?" muttered Tsukune.

"Forget about that let's just RUN!" yelled Kurumu, suddenly Tsukune tripped over his own feet and skidded across the floor on his stomach. He rolled over onto his back prepareing to get up, but as he did so one of the fiends raised a giant claw and impaled Tsukune through the heart.

"TSUKUNE!!!" screamed Moka. at that moment they saw a shadow move quickly from behind her and she saw a black-clad masked man with an ornate metal headband shaped like a dragon launch out from the shadows with a katana flashiong as he brought down the mass of fiends in seconds.

Yukari stared in awe at the man. "His power is phenomenal."

The man turned to see the impaled Tsukune with Moko crying like the mourners at an Egyptian burial. The man looked down at the sight remembering a similar sight a few years ago. He knelt down and pulled out a sealing scroll. What are you going to do?" asked Moka.

"Resurrect him into someone more powerful." Said the man.

"Just who the hell are you?!" asked Kurumu

"My name Is Ryu Hayabusa, now please be quiet, I need to concentrate." Said Ryu Hayabusa as he pulled out of the sealing scroll a small box that he opened carefully and inside was a still beating heart. The five girls looked in wonder at it. "This, Is a Dragon's Heart, I was entrusted with this for when I find someone who has the potential to fight for who he loves. Like you, Moka." Said Ryu

"How do you know my name?" asked Moka

"Your tribes are not unknown to the Dragon Lineage." He said and Ryu placed the dragon's heart atop the wound where Tsukune lay dead. Ryu then started chanting weaving his hands to mold his Ki. The heart began to glow and sank into the wound and it sealed up. "There we should get him up to the medical wing. He said picking up Tsukune.

"Ah, Ryu, so good to see you." Said a creepy voice from behind them they all turned to see the exorcist.

While everyone else jumped in surprise Ryu turned calmly "I take it you're the headmaster of this facility?" he asked

"Yes, Yes I am." Said the exorcist "I'm glad you came, the fiend infestations are getting quite out of hand you see."

"Good thing I turned up, we Nearly lost this boy here." Said Ryu.

"Ah, Tsukune, the #1 Harem magnet." Said the headmaster

"Yes, But now he may be something far more powerful." Said Ryu. "Now if You'll excuse me, I have to get Tsukune to the Medical wing."

"Of course." Said the headmaster

THREE DAYS LATER…

The school Nurse came in to turn out the lights in the ward and Saw Moka sleeping next to Tsukune her face buried into Tsukune's neck. The Nurse smiled and placed a blanket atop Moka. Roughly 12 minutes afterward Tsukune started to dream that he was standing high upon a mountain with a vast lush forested lands and grassy plains stretching far to the horizon before him.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. As if an answer to his question he heard a tremendous roar and the sound of wingbeats. Tsukune looked down over the edge of the mountain but jolted backwards as he saw what roared coming up the side of the mountain as a gigantic winged Dragon soared into the air, did a gigantic flip in mid air and landed before him.

It was a tremendous, crimson-scaled beast gazing down at him with golden eyes that seemed to have an inhuman wisdom deep within the depths of his soul. "Hello, Tsukune Aono." Said the dragon

"You can talk?!" exclaimed Tsukune

the dragon inclined his head in a nod. "Yes, but we are in your very soul, for you see, you had died." Said the dragon, yet you have been revived by my heart that replaced the heart that was destroyed when you were killed."

"Like in the movie Dragonheart?" asked Tsukune

"Exactly." Said the dragon. "Which brings us to the next subject, for you see now that you have one of our hearts, you are infused with incredible power that you must learn to control." Said the dragon.

"And I take it you are here to train me?" asked Tsukune

"…No, you are here so I can meet you, My name is Kurinado, lord of the red dragons, as for training when you wake up, the one who will train you will show himself, and oh, are you good with women?" asked Kurinado

Tsukune raised an eyebrow "Why?" because there is a girl of goddess like beauty sleeping next to you, she seems to be a vampire." Explained Kurinado

"Moka?!" exclaimed Tsukune blushing like mad

"Is that her name? well, one more thing, Now that you have a dragon's heart pumping blood into your veins, you have become a dragon, your teacher will be able to teach you how to control your power. Until then, Farewell." And Tsukune blacked out.

Tsukune woke up to a darkened infirmary, the moon shined upon a clock reading it was half past midnight. Suddenly he felt something soft and warm next to him and he looked down to see Moka sleeping soundly next to him, her face buried into his neck.

"_How are you feeling?" _ asked a voice Tsukune recognized as the inner Moka and he identified it's source as from the Rosario.

"I'm fine, just have to get used to this new heart of mine." Said Tsukune

"_no kidding, you've been out of it for three days, Outer Moka and I and the others have been worried sick about you!_" said inner Moka

"I'm sorry I worried you two," said Tsukune placing his hands under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "So, I guess I won't have to worry about getting myself killed for being human anymore." He said

_"No, You won't for now that you are a dragon now, you should be honored, that race is as powerful and honored as my own, there was a time when there was an alliance between Vampires and Dragons, the two most noble and powerful races ever to walk the earth and ride the skies, I now consider you my equal if you can learn to control your power."_ Said inner moka with a slight hint of desire

"I am honored." Said Tsukune

"_Now if you don't mind, my outer self wants to talk to you." _Said Inner Moka.

Tsukune nodded and Moka stirred. "Tsukune-Kun! You're All right!" said Moka wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Moka, could I ask you something?" asked Tsukune

"Shoot." Said Moka

"Do you love me?" he asked bluntly

Moka blushed redder than Kurinado's scales "…" she was silent

"_answer him! Now is our chance!_" yelled the inner Moka from the Rosario. As if on cue she flung herself on top of Tsukune gazing down into his eyes. Tsukune gazed into her emerald-green eyes who's beauty was taken to a whole new level in the moonlight.

"Oh, Tsukune-kun, why did you choose us?" she asked, her face flushed

"There are the common reasons obviously; you've got it all: the beauty, the brains, the charm," his face was drawing closer to Moka's "You're caring about me, You've got money but that's in the low in the infinite list of things I like about you; you had the potential to have any man you wanted as your first real blood, you chose me and I am honored beyond belief, Since that first bite, I was drawn to y—" he never finished because his lips were pressed firmly against hers.

At first they were both really surprised at the sudden contact, but they relaxed and Moka let herself fall into his arms, the passion in the kiss intensifying. It was the most wonderful feeling he had ever had, kissing the one he loves, tears started forming in Moka's eyes. "This is better than I expected." She said "Whenever I was alone, I would fantasize about this moment, and now that It's happened I can finally put away those fantasies and we can finally be together." She said. At that her Rosario trembled

"_Let me have a shot at him_." The inner Moka's voice said

"Just don't get too aggressive." Said Outer Moka

"_I promise_." Said Inner Moka

_This should be interesting_ thought Tsukune as he removed the rosario and inner Moka came forth turning from the sweet innocent pink-haired vampire beauty to a goddess of beauty that hearkened back to the sirens of ancient myth, and she was on top of him gazing down at him, surprisingly she was blushing. Tsukune looked nervously at her.

His fears were quelled the moment inner Moka placed a gentle hand on Tshukune's cheek and gazed lovingly at him. "If you are to be in a relationship with _US_ You must remain calm around me, Don't worry, Why would I hurt someone who loves us. Let me help you fear me less…" she said and brought her lips against his. And they made out long into the night.


	2. Training begins

Hello everyone, Dragon Ninja 1138 here with the second chapter, for those of you who are anticipating the lemon scenes I promised there is a little sample in here, the true lemons won't begin until later so enjoy

Chapter 2

Training begins

Ryu Hayabusa stood in the headmaster's office, he had just told the exorcist the fact that Tsukune WAS a human. "Hmmm…" said the headmaster in thought "I did have my suspicions, But You said he WAS human?" asked the creepy man

"Yes," said Ryu, he was killed in the attack from those fiends, his heart was damaged beyond repair, then suddenly I received a message from one of the elder dragon spirits that HE was the one the dragons chose to their successor, so they told me to give him the Dragon's heart I was entrusted with, Tsukune is now a dragon." Explained Ryu

"And Why are you telling me this?" asked the exorcist

"I wish to train him in how to control the powerful gifts the dragons have given him along with my original mission to deal with the fiends that have been running rampant in the area."

"Extra pay for the mission, I take it?" asked the headmaster.

"For free." Said the Dragon ninja.

The exorcist smiled his creepy smile. "Very well, you are dismissed."

Ryu Bowed himself out "thank you." He said and left

AT THE INFIRMARY…

"MOKA WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?!?" screamed Kurumu as she saw Tsukune and Moka passionately making out in the Infirmary bed, Tsukune's arms wrapped tightly around Moka until they heard Kurumu scream.

They jumped and turned to look at the crying succubus. "Tsu-TSukune, You were my destined one, why did you not take me?!" she cried and ran out crying.

"Well, what a way for your relationship to hit the mainstream." Said a voice and the couple turned to see Ryu crouched on a branch outside the window.

"Who are you?!" asked Tsukune

"Ah I haven't formally introduced myself to you yet, My name is Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa ninja clan." Said Ryu inclining his head to Tsukune.

"He is the one who gave you the dragon's heart." Said Moka

"Then I guess I owe you my life." Said Tsukune bowing his head to the ninja.

"You owe me nothing, young dragon, all I ask in return is to train you to control your dragon's powers, meet me tomorrow in the cemetery, where your training will begin." Said Ryu and he jumped down from the tree.

MEANWHILE…

Kurumu sat on a bench sobbing her eyes out. "Man problems?" asked a voice behind her she turned to see Ryu standing behind her.

"It's nothing You would understand." Said Kurumu whipping her eyes.

Ryu sat down and handed her a tissue from a pack he carried with him. "Try me." He said

Kurumu thought for a moment "My kind have a tradition where we seek out a person we deem worthy of us and take him as a lover."

"Against their will?" asked Ryu

"It's destiny." Said Kurumu

"Look Kurumu, destiny is not something that's predetermined, I myself thought a woman I met in the Vigoor empire, her name was Rachel, she was a hunter and slayer of fiends, she was spunky, had talent with weaponry beyond belief, many thought we were destined as well as I, but fate had other plans." He said thinking back to the day she died "She was on a mission following a tip on a fiend summoning cult location however it was a trap and she was killed, I tried to get there to help her but it was too late… she was dead, even if you things are meant to be, sometimes it's not, have you ever considered Tsukune's feelings even once in this matter, now answer me truthfully on this because I know what you are." Said Ryu. Kurumu looked at Ryu stunned, come to think of it, all she had been thinking about was herself, not once did she take Tsukune's feelings into account once. Ryu got up, "think about that but remember that there are other fish in the sea, you just need to be patient, a man will come along for you." He said and walked away.

Meanwhile Tsukune and Moka were strolling through the school grounds just talking and holding hands, until they saw Kurumu walk up to them. "Moka, could I talk to you?" she asked

"Um, sure, Kurumu." Said Moka and she walked off with the succubus "What is it?" she asked

"I just want to apologize, all this time I had been chasing Tsukune all over the academy without no consideration for his own feelings, all I wanted is his happiness, and if it's you that makes him happy, I won't stand in your way and I wish both of you the best of luck." Said Kurumu

Moka smiled "Kurumu, We all like you, no matter how much Tsukune and I love each other, we will always consider you a friend." Said Moka putting a hand on Kurumu's shoulder.

Kurumu smiled "I'm glad you think of me as a friend." She said.

THE NEXT DAY…

Tsukune waited in the graveyard for Ryu. Moka had come along to keep him company. "Geez… Where is he?" asked Tsukune "No idea, but he might be trying to test your patience, You know, in order to be trained to fight properly one must have patience."

"Right, he must be trying to psych me out into giving up." Said Tsukune, "However your presence can always get me calm, both you and your inner self." Said Tsukune bringing his lips down towards Moka's, however when they were an inch apartthey felt something metal whoosh between their lips and fly right past them. A shuriken lodged itself into a tree beside them.

"Okay, Tsukune now is not the time to be making out with your girlfriend, we have some power to harness. First off, we'll need to build up your endurance. First off you will do some warm up exercises, first off do 40 laps around the school grounds." Said Ryu who was crouched on a gravestone a little ways away.

"40 laps!?" exclaimed Tsukune

"You got a problem with that?" asked Ryu pulling out a knife-like shuriken

"Uhh… No, not at all!" said Tsukune and he started off running.

17 LAPS LATER…

Oh my gawd I'm going to faint if at this rate." Panted Tsukune suddenly a volley of shuriken came hurling at him.

"Move it, Tsukune!" yelled Ryu's voice Tsukune looked back to see Ryu leaping from tree to tree behind him.

"ACK!" yelled Tsukune and he picked up the pace.

23 LAPS LATER…

Tsukune lay on the ground panting finally finished his 40 laps. Ryu stood beside him looking down at him and handed him a water bottle. "Here, You'll need some water, once you finish I want 15 push ups." Said Ryu. Tsukune downed the bottle in 5 minutes, and did the push ups and collapsed after the last one. "Okay, Now you are ready to begin, I will now teach you the dragon's combat style known as the dragon fist, a style of combat that has three core forms, unarmed, armed and a combination of the other two. The rest of the day was spent with Ryu teaching Tsukune the proper stances, the proper punches, kicks etc. and by sunset Tsukune was flat on his back aching all over.

"Hey Moka, can I trust you to get him back to his room?" asked Ryu to the pink-haired vampire.

"Sure." Said Moka as she picked up Tsukune and helped him back to his dorm room.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been to hell and back." Said Tsukune as Moka helped him onto his bed.

"And you look like it too." Said a voice from the window and both looked to see lavender hair, weird clothes and lollipop in mouth of Mizore. "Don't worry, Tsukune, I've now given up on stalking you now that I've heard you and Moka are together."

"That's okay, Mizore, we can always be friends." Said Tsukune easing his back down onto his bed

"I just wanted to say, in light of the apparent alliance between the rouges and the fiends that are targeting this school, the boys and girls will be rooming with each other until further notice, however Gin is having a room to himself." Explained Mizore

At that moment a howl of grief could be heard all across campus obviously from a werewolf. "must suck to be him." Muttered Tsukune.

"Here is the list of who's rooming with who." Said Mizore handing Moka the list.

"Well, I must say the headmaster's staff Knows who to place with who." Said Moka showing the list to Tsukune who barely lifted his head up to see that Moka was bunking with him.

"I'll go get your stuff." Said Mizore and she disappeared in a veil of snow.

"Looks like we got the room to ourselves." Said Tsukune grinning

"Which means I get to see to you after your training." Said Moka who thenpressed herself down upon Tsukune and bared her fangs.

Tsukune smirked "hungry?" he asked

"If it isn't too much trouble." she said.

Tsukune chuckled "as long as you make it not very painful you can have all you want." He said offering her his neck. And she gladly sank her fangs into it. The flavor seemed to have been increased in quality. Surprised at this she slurped up some more. Once she was found she found that Tsukune was hugging her,

"I guess this means we are going to make out after training?" she asked

"If it isn't too much trouble." Said Tsukune mimicking her words. She playfully swatted his shoulder and pressed her body against his running her tongue along his lips. Tsukune shivered with pleasure as he felt her tongue along the skin of his lips. Knowing what she wanted he opened his mouth and let her tongue explore the interior. Tsukune placed one hand upon Moka's back while the other ran through her pink hair, god her hair was as soft as silk, no, it was possible it was made of silk. As Moka's tongue ran along the insides of his mouth, his tongue started investigating his lover's mouth, running along the fangs that had punctured the skin of his neck a multiplicity of times.

Moka stared running her hands along his shoulders inside is school uniform jacket, removing the jacket to reveal a white buttoned collar shirt. Moka then traced Tsukune's 6-pack on the interior of his shirt, ever so desiring to see what was under that shirt, until she could bear it no more and started unbuttoning it but Tsukune's hands stopped her. "I'm not ready for this yet." He said.

"You don't need to be ready because I'm not either, I just want a look." Said Moka seductively, if you let me have a look I'll let you have a look." She said with a seductive smirk.

Tsukune blushed, thought for a moment and released his hands from hers and she continued to unbutton his shirt to reveal a well-toned muscular chest. Amazed, Moka, placed her hands on his chest running them gently up and down "Whoa, Moka, you have potential as a massage therapist." Said Tsukune as he marveled at her handiwork as all the tensions and sore muscles from training were gone within two seconds of Moka's work.

"Really, Now let's see how you do." She said and brought Tsukune's hands in hers up to take off her upper wear too. Doing as she wished, Tsukune removed her jacket and stared unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a crimson-red bra with black straps. "Take it off." Said Moka, breathlessly.

"You sure?" he asked hesitantly but she took his hands in hers once again and placed them on the clip point on the front, nodding slowly "Well okay, he said and unclipped the bra revealing Moka's breasts, they weren't big like Kurumu's or second to non-existant like Yukari's but somewhere between Kurumu's and Mizore's, just the right size. He placed his hands upon them gently caressing them. Moka crooned with pleasure as he stroked them, she fell on top of him, her bare breasts against his chest, she held him tightly against him, kissing him passionately. It was all too wonderful.


	3. Way of the Sword

Chapter 3

The way of the sword

Tsukune woke up gazing at the ceiling of his room feeling Inner Moka sleeping next to him. It was on a Saturday, Ryu let him sleep in before training on the weekends because he worked Tsukune pretty damn hard over the week and he needed sleep, however it had been seven weeks since he had started Ryu's harsh training regimen, however he was improving greatly he still came back to his dorm on Moka's back, aching and exhausted. Inner Moka awoke not long after Tsukune did and instantly crushed her lips against his, ever since that first night of them sharing a room they had had topless make-out sessions, after the second one the two Moka's had been taking turns with him and he must say they were both excellent lovers, however the inner Moka liked it a bit more rough than outer Moka, but Tsukune wasn't one to complain, in fact he liked to roughen things up a little too.

"Good morning my dear Tsukune." Said inner Moka in a seductive voice running a hand through his hair before bringing her lips upon his. As they parted after two minutes of heaven they heard something whack into the door. "what the heck was that?" asked Tsukune as he got up from a bummed out Moka and went to the door to see a Elongated shuriken stuck in the door with a bit of paper wrapped around it, Tsukune unwrapped the paper and it said:

_Tsukune, no teaching until I can get something I placed an order for you_

_Ryu (caution, this shuriken will self-destruct)_

"ACK!" exclaimed Tsukune and he threw it "Was that his idea of a joke?" he exclaimed.

MEANWHILE…

"Oh yeah, ladies, keep it up." Muttered Gin as he peeked into the ladies Locker room watching them have a "Mine are bigger than yours contest" until he heard something hit the locker room wall and looked down to see a kunai-like throwing knife lodged into the wall but was in for the surprise of his life when he the kunai exploded blowing a massive hole in the wall revealing his location to the ladies as he stood upon a couple crates looking at a mass of ladies glaring at him with killer intent. "Oh poopy." Said Gin and he ran for it but didn't get far as he got Pwned by a mob of pissed off inhuman girls.

BACK WITH TSUKUNE…

Tsukune was back in the graveyard refining a technique from the scrolls Ryu had given him on the subject of the unarmed dragon fist style called the Izuna drop which can cause either crippling neck injury or instant death on a dummy that Ryu had prepared for him (it looked like former president Bush, hence the dummy part of that). After that, he practiced the katas of the type of dragon he was: a mountain dragon, which focused on the speed and power of the strikes, in which Tsukune was heavily skilled at since the dragon his heart once belonged to came from the peaks in the Italian Alps, according to his late-night visits with Kurinado in his mind.

commence flashback

Tsukune was astride Kurinado flying over valleys where Deer ran free "Look tasty don't they?" asked Kurinado.

"I wouldn't know, I've never eaten deer raw." Said Tsukune

"That's disgusting!" exclaimed Kurinado "We eat our meat cooked too, you hungry?" he asked Tsukune

"I can eat in this realm?" asked the human dragon

The dragon barked a laugh "Of course, I'll catch us each a deer and we can eat." Said Kurinado setting Tsukune down near some pod-bearing trees, with some kind of seasoning, "try and gather some of these and grind them with a rock, the juices in them when placed on meat about to cook are pretty much a dragon's form of BBQ sauce. He said and flew off towards the deer fields. First Tsukune gathered the pods and took a rock and ground them as Kurinado had instructed not leaving a drop of the sauce to waste and letting it ooze into a bowl-like impression in a boulder, soon enough Kurinado had returned with a fat deer for each of them. The Dragon had then gutted the two deer and cut up the deer with the skill of a master butcher.

An hour later the clearing was full of the smell of the sauce sizzling on venison under dragon flame. "All done." Said Kurinado and Tsukune picked up a chunk of seasoned venison and took a bite into it to find it was incredibly spicy but he wasn't complaining, he liked spicy food. They ate for a while in silence but then Tsukune asked a question "how many species of dragons are there? Ryu told me that each one has a specific fight style."

Kurinado looked at Tsukune "there are seven core species of dragon, there are the mountain dragons that were once all over Europe until the Middle Ages, the lungs of Asia which fell to the Dark Dragon Blade at the rise of the Hayabusa clan, the Wyverns of Africa which still exist to this day but only in another dimension, the gargoyles which resemble gargoyles so much that they are hard to spot, the Ice Dragons of the North and south Poles, they are migratory moving to the north and south poles depending on the times of year, The Persian Screamer, Very intimidating but not powerful they rely on psyching their opponents out with their minds, and then there are the forest Dragons of India, cunning and deadly as the ninja who trains you, however it would be foolish to master All of the combat forms, for you see a Dragon's body is built for a specific style of combat, for example, if a forest Dragon who specializes in quick small strikes slowly killing an opponent tried to learn the style of the mountain dragon, their body wouldn't be able to take it, we mountain dragons, like you and me have thicker muscles but are able to go at high speeds, if a forest Dragon tried our style they may have some success with the speed but not with the power. Or if we tried a forest dragons style, our muscles would rip apart due to the speed requirements." Explained Kurinado

End Flashback

Since then, Tsukune dedicated himself to the mountain Dragon's style since he was of that race now like Kurinado was. He took one last roundhouse kick at a thick dead tree to finish off training for the day reducing the tree to splinters. As he stood there panting he felt two fangs land in his neck. "Hey, Moka-chan." He said as she slurped up his blood.

Once she was done she looked at him. "You know that the school festival is soon, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" she asked.

Tsukune Smiled "I would be honored to, my love." He said taking her in his arms. Suddenly they heard a growl behind them and turned around to see the same kind of fiends that nearly killed Tsukune. Tsukune smirked "You think we can take 'em?" he asked Moka

Moka smiled "I'm sure we can." She said and Tsukune removed the Rosario and Inner Moka came forth and went into a fighting stance.

"WAIT DON'T FIGHT THEM!" called Ryu's and he came down from a tree with a big-ass Scythe in hand slashing away at the fiends. Once all the fiends were taken down he turned to Tsukune and Moka, "I'm sorry I had to steal your glory but you are not ready to face a fiend, even with the Dragon Fist style, they can't be taken down in unarmed combat, the only way they can fully die is if steel is stabbed into their bodies, in other words: a sword or other weapon." Explained Ryu "Which brings us to our next training session." He added pulling a long narrow box out of his sealing scroll bag.

"Wait, I thought you said there was no training today." Said Tsukune

"I thought so too, however what I had placed an order for arrived faster than I thought." Said Ryu handing the box to Tsukune.

Tsukune opened the box and gasped at the sight of a Katana with an ornate black and gold hilt, shiny black scabbard with a green jewel in the pommel. Tsukune gazed in wonder at it. "Such a beautiful weapon, are you sure I'm worthy of such a blade?" asked Tsukune.

Ryu nodded "Swords are the traditional weapon of your kind, it is only fitting that you learn to use one, I had this specially made for you, it will serve only you, I believe you are ready to learn the art of the sword." Explained Ryu.

"Thank you, Ryu." Said Tsukune bowing.

With that so began Tsukune's sword training, he seemed to be a natural with a sword and was easily overpowering Ryu which meant Ryu was running out of things to teach Tsukune and then it would be time for the Dragon within Tsukune's heart to carry on with his training.

One night Tsukune and Moka were sharing a cup of coffee and just talking when Tsukune heard Kurinado speak from the depths of his heart; _Tsukune, I need to speak with you_ he said.

_Can it wait? I'm having a tender moment with my lover_ thought Tsukune in response

_It is about your training, Moka can join us too if she wishes._ Responded Kurinado.

"Say Moka, the Dragon in my heart wishes to speak with me, he said you can join us too if you wish." Said Tsukune, Moka nodded. "then take my hand." Added Tsukune and as he did so both of them blacked out and next found themselves atop the mountain that Tsukune found himself atop each time he came here.

"Wow, where are we?" asked Moka, breath taken at the landscape,

Tsukune smiled "We are in the dragon's paradise, a reality that exists specifically for dragons, it is in the hearts of every dragon, it is the way that we dragons fantasize the world, a place balanced with nature, where game runs free for us to feast upon, they keep the vegetation in check and we fertilize nature with our… um… dung, and we feast on the beasts to ensure they don't over populate. It is a balanced world, where we dragons can come, Look, there is the dragon my heart once belonged to!" Said Tsukune his monologue interrupted as the ruby dragon that was Kurinado rose up in flight and soaring in a circle before landing before the two teens in love.

"Glad to see that you two came." Said Kurinado

Moka stared in wonder at the beast then remembering that she was in the presence of a beast that was just as ancient and powerful as her own. She knelt down before the Dragon "I am Honored to be in your majestic presence, O Dragon." Said Moka with the respect and manners of her race.

Kurinado inclined his head acknowledging her. "It has been over 2500 years since I've seen any of your kind, not since your great grandfather took down 470 rouges with a single slash of his sword."

Moka looked up in awe at the dragon. "You were at the battle that made for the formation of Youkai academy?" she said startled.

The dragon nodded. "Yes and I must say, from examining your boyfriend's memories, it appears his prowess in battle passed down through the bloodline into you from your mother, and such fine combat prowess it is." Said Kurinado, "A perfect mate for a dragon, anyway on to business, I see Ryu has had a friend of his I believe by the name of Muramasa fashion you a sword of heavens metal, this sword will be the key to the true power of our great race for you to take your dragon form." Explained the dragon

Tsukune drew the Katana that Ryu had given him and gazed at it, it seemed that the blade's aura was resonating within him and the gem in the pommel was glowing. "How do I use it to transform?" asked Tsukune.

"Let the aura of the sword flow through you, fill you up until you find yourself in perfect synch with your heart." Answered Kurinado, Tsukune did as instructed and surprisingly found it easier than he anticipated for some reason he found his body felt weird. "You did it Tsukune!" said Moka, and Tsukune opened his eyes to find that he was much taller than Moka. Tsukune looked into her eyes and saw reflecting in his eyes to see an emerald-green dragon gazing back at him, he looked down at his body to reveal four legs, emerald green, he looked to his sides to see a pair of majestic wings from his back.

"Excellent, Tsukune!" said Kurinado examining Tsukune's Dragon Build "Hmm, placement of the wings is good for maneuverable, yet speedy flights, my goodness, these scales gems embedded in them, that is quite rare, this means no blade or weapon can penetrate your hide, the muscles are toned just right for flexible yet strong combat maneuvers, and Your tail Blade is the sharpest I've ever seen." Said Kurinado finished examining Tsukune's Dragon build.

"Tail Blade?" asked Tsukune looking at his tail to see an arrowhead-like protrusion from the tip, it seemed very sharp.

"Yes, Most Dragons use that blade for cutting meat however it can be used as a formidable weapon on both ends of your body, you see, in order to transform into your dragon form you merge with the sword itself, so you have a part of the sword with you ready to use." Explained Kurinado.

"I see." Said Tsukune, "How do I transform back?" he asked

Kurinado merely shrugged "You just wish for it." He said simply before he took off he said "tomorrow we will teach you how to fly and breathe fire." He said before he took off into the valley.

_Wish for it, huh?_ Thought Tsukune who closed his eyes. _I wish to return to my human form_ he thought but when he opened his eyes he realized he was still in his dragon form. "What am I doing wrong?" he asked himself

"Try invoking your energy to perform it." Suggested Moka.

Tsukune delved his mind into his soul and sensed an aura as powerful as Moka's but not demonic, more like a power with a lust for justice. He let the aura fill his body until it coursed through him like blood, then he tried again. This time he felt his body morph into his human form.

When Tsukune opened his eyes, he found himself lying in his bed with Moka lying on top of him snuggled up against him. _Oh Kami I am so in love_ he thought as he wrapped his arms around his love.


	4. Direct Family

Chapter 4

Direct family

Tsukune awoke on the day of the festival to see Moka asleep peacefully next to him, the girls were still bunking with the boys because there were fiends and rouges still at large near the academy, Tsukune hadn't seen Ryu recently because he was off taking down rogues and fiends that were attacking the academy however it seemed they were planning something big, and he had told Tsukune last time he had seen him to be aware at the festival.

Inner Moka had been training Tsukune in her fighting style because it was quite similar to the Dragon fist style of the mountain Dragons. Inner Moka was a good teacher, When Tsukune first met her, she seemed Cold, aloof, and full of honor through combat trying to 'put others in their place' however, she could no longer do that with Tsukune for he was now a species that was an equal: a dragon.

Tsukune studied her for a little bit before getting up. His training with Kurinado was just as tough as his training with Ryu.

COMMENCE FLASHBACK

Tsukune stood before Kurinado. "For these lessons, you will need to transform into your Dragon form." He said and Tsukune complied invoking the power of his sword to bring him into his Dragon Form and once more he stood as the emerald scaled beast he was as a dragon. "Okay, first off," started Kurinado, "I will teach you how to fly; there are two components required for flying; one is our buoyancy aids, wich are known as our flight bladders, basically what they are is an extra set of lungs that when we breathe into them, bacteria in them convert the oxygen in them into hydrogen, in your chemistry classes you learned that hydrogen is 14 times less dense than air, THAT is the key to flight, in order to access these, you take a deep breath while flexing your stomach muscles which will open the access point for the air to enter the bladders and transform into hydrogen, Yes, that's it." He added watching as Tsukune tried it "Okay, that should be enough hydrogen to keep you flying for a while, You will need to gather a new supply every 4 months but it can do for now, okay, now spread your wings and jump." Said Kurinado, leading Tsukune over to the cliff that went into the abyss of the valley. Tsukune remembered he had a massive fear of heights after an accident when he and his family went skydiving

He looked at Kurinado "If I crash form this, I will never forgive you."

"One of my mate's offspring said the same thing to me when he was doing this." He laughed.

Tsukune sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." Said Tsukune and spread his wings and leaped into the abyss. The flight bladders in his body seemed to shift up and down within him, counteracting his bodyweight keeping him aloft as the air from his wing beats.

"Use your tail to steer left and right, when you come to a good air current you don't have to flap your wings, and they will become sails." Called Kurinado's voice from behind him.

Tsukune looked behind him to see the great dragon flying behind him. "This is wonderful." He said as he gazed down into the valley moving underneath him as he flew and he went into a spiral movement as he roared out in joy.

END FLASHBACK

Tsukune's mind was brought out of the memory of flight as Moka stirred. Tsukune brought his love into his arms, holding her gently, "Hello, Beautiful." He said as he stroked her pink hair.

"Hello, my precious Dragon." Replied the goddess of beauty that was Moka, returning the hug.

A knock at the door sounded, "I'll get it." Said Tsukune getting to the door putting a shirt on that was from Dragonforce's Japanese Ultra Beatdown tour, showing the artwork from the cover of their newest CD Ultra Beatdown (A/N: if any of you don't know what I'm talking about look up Dragonforce's Latest album Ultra Beatdown it f***ing ROCKS!) but his jaw dropped to realize he was staring at a man of 40 dressed as a noble with white hair and red eyes with slit pupils. "Uh… Hello sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, I was told my daughter is staying here." Said the man, bearing his teeth that Tsukune instantly recognized as Vampire teeth.

"Um, yes, if your daughter is Moka Akiyasha." Replied Tsukune.

The Vampire nodded "May I come in? it has been so long since I've seen my daughter." He said.

"Sure Mr. Aki—" but Tsukune was cut short as squeal from Moka sounded from inside the room,

"DADDY!" she screamed and glomped into her father with a giant bear hug

"Hello sweetie." Said Mr. Akiyasha transforming the image Tsukune had of him as a cold man into a warm hearted father. "So this is the boyfriend you've written about in your letters, weren't up to any activities that a father wouldn't like?" he asked in a jokingly dark voice.

both Tsukune and Moka went red. "No, Sir we don't do that kind of stuff yet." Said Tsukune.

"Good." Said Mr. Akiyasha "I don't want to be a grandfather before I'm 50."

"You won't have to worry about that for a while." Added Tsukune.

"Well, anyone for a bite to eat in town?" he asked

"Town?" asked Tsukune.

TEN MINUTES LATER…

Tsukune found himself sitting in a fancy restaurant with Moka and her Father awaiting to be waited upon. "So, Tsukune-Kun what kind of monster are you?" asked Moka's Father.

"Well, Mr. Akiyasha…" said Tsukune A little Nervous

"Please Tsukune, call me By my first name, Alonzo." Said the Adult Vampire

"Well, Alonzo, That is a very Long story that I don't think You will like parts of." Replied Tsukune.

"Try me." Said Alonzo

"Well…" said Tsukune and He explained that he was ORIGINALLY human.

"How did you end up at Youkai academy?" asked Alonzo.

"That is a weird chain of events that I can't remember parts of because I enjoy being around your daughter so much I tried to keep being human a secret between me and Moka, however after the fiends started attacking in hit and run strikes on the academy, I WAS Killed but a ninja who was invited to the academy to help protect it resurrected me by giving me a Dragon's heart, so I am now a Dragon." Explained Tsukune taking from his shoulder the sheathed Katana and showing it to him. "This was given to me by the ninja who trained me in the dragon's fighting style, it is a specialized sword that allows me to transform into my dragon form but can be used in very skillful hands as a formidable weapon.

"Um, You wish to prove how skilled you are with that?" said Moka

"Why?" asked Tsukune

"Look behind you." She responded

Tsukune looked behind him to see a posse of rouges charging at him.

Tsukune smirked as he drew the sword "Lock and Load."


	5. Hunters

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long on this one, but I do have a life away from my computer, and the fact I've been working on a Yugioh 5ds fic (if you like that series i encourage you to check it out) anyway here is the new chapter!

Chapter 5

The Hunters

Tsukune and the fiends just stared at each other awaiting their move but through his training with both Ryu and Kurinado he had adopted patience allowing his enemy to come to him, which they did, rather stupidly too, for one fiend launched itself at Tsukune who sidestepped him and the fiend collapsed on the ground, Tsukune impaled it on his sword and calling upon the strength of the dragon, lifted up his sword with the fiend still on it, and slammed it into two oncoming fiends with bone-breaking force. "Look out!" cried Moka hurrying to him as a rouge came at him with a machete but Tsukune was already two steps ahead of her and not only blocked the blade strike but the blade shattered and it landed itself in the skull of the rogue.

Tsukune turned his blood-stained blade to the rest of the rogues and said "Anybody else want some?"

At that, the rogues beat it, Alonzo strode up to Tsukune with a proud smile on his face, "My, my, Tsukune-kun, I haven't seen one most proficient with a sword since my grandfather, I myself am very experienced with a sword, if you would like sometime we could have a spar sometime." He said with a smile.

"I would be greatly honored." Responded Tsukune

"Well, let's head back for the festival opening ceremonies." Said Alonzo as they headed back to the school when they realized how much time had passed.

AFTER THE OPENING CEREMONIES…

"Wow." Said Moka as she and Tsukune meandered throughout the festival grounds. One of the stands that they stopped out at was a throw the ball stand that had various prizes such as giant stuffed wolves and bats among other things.

"Aw man!" said Tsukune excited "I used to be pretty good at this, ya want me to win ya something?" he asked his date

Moka smiled "I'd like that." She said blushing

Would you like to try this?" asked the lady running the stand.

"Yes, I'll give it a shot." Said Tsukune sliding 500 yen across the counter. The lady handed him a solid rubber ball Tsukune eyed the pyramid of bottles and suddenly seeing where he was supposed to hit, Tsukune launched the ball from his hand and it slammed into the center level with such force that it blew the other bottles away.

"And we have a winner!" exclaimed the runner of the stand.

"What would you like?" asked Tsukune

Moka examined the racks and decided "I would like the Bat." She said and the stand owner handed her a stuffed bat the size of a pillow. "It's cute!" said Moka with a squeal

"I'm glad you like it." Said Tsukune as they headed down the path and found a booth where people were playing _Guitar Hero III_. "Oh my, I have this game for my Wii at home." Said Tsukune

"Really? How do you play it?" asked Moka

Tsukune took her over to the stand "What you do is try to match the dots on the guitar neck on the screen with the buttons on the guitar control pad, the makers of this game have bought the rights from a multiplicity of rock/heavy metal groups in order for their songs to be on this game, plus this is the third installment in the series which I bought so I could play their song of my favorite band on here." Said Tsukune excited.

"what song is that? Asked Moka

"_Through the fire and the flames _by Dragonforce." Said Tsukune as they made their way to the stand.

"Hey, if you can bet through the fire and the flames on expert mode, we are giving away Nintendo DSI systems as prizes." Said the student who was running the stand.

"No brainer." Said Tsukune as he picked up the controller and putting the strap around his neck and began to play.

(Author's note: I've played this song on expert mode and aced it my first shot believe it or not, so in honor of that I'm going to have Tsukune ace this song once again, I'm telling ya, people seriously blow how hard it is out of proportion!)

"Oh my Tsukune, that was amazing!" said Moka

"Yeah, I'm a pretty big Dragonforce fan." Replied the brown haired dragon. The explored the festival grounds until they heard Kurumu talking to a group of cloaked figures with an insignia on their cloaks clasps of a dragon impaled by a sword. And beside them was Kahula. At that moment Tsukune felt his dragon blood boil _We've got to get out pf here!_ Called Kurinado's voice "Why?" asked Tsukune _I'll explain later Just get yourself and Moka out of here!_ Yelled the dragon's voice.

Tsukune suddenly knew why and grabbed Moka's hand and made a run for it. "What's wrong, Tsukune?" asked Moka

"I don't know, but lord Kurinado says to not make contact with those people." Said Tsukune as they ran. Suddenly Tsukune felt his sword fibrate and his bdy change into his dragon form and he immediately took flight with Moka on his back. As they flew towards the mountains.

Everyone at the festival looked in awe as they saw the emerald dragon in flight. They flew towards the mountains and landed in a clearing that was out of view of the school. Moka climbed off his back as Tsukune reverted into his human form. _Now, can you tell us what they were?" _askedinner Moka.

Kurinado's voice rumbled out of Tsukune's "**They are the hunters, a breed of rogue drained from birth to kill dragons… all those knights in the legends of old which feature a knight or prince slaying a dragon, those were hunters that possessed them to do their dirty work, an ordinary knight wouldn't stand a chance against one of us. That cloaked one that your friend Kurumu was talking to was the one who killed ME and my mate, at your level Tsukune you are not strong enough to take on a hunter, plus I don't want you to feel the pain I once did of having one that you love fall victim to them, they use their target's weakness against them, they are as dangerous as they are cowardly.** Explained Kurinado

"Looks like they may have been hired by Fairytale to slay Tsukune, seeing as now that fairytale now has to fight a dragon the call in the experts." Said Moka. _That may be_ said Inner moka.

"Well, I guess we have to hide here." Said Tsukune as he sat down and prepared to make a fire.

You know people, I have this storyline I've been working on a concept for and I'm kinda wondering what you people think, I had the Idea of expanding out into different pairings, such as TsukunexKurumu and a MokaxOC (being a version of myself) it would be a rewrite of the series as a Rosario Vampire and Yugioh crossover I am NOT going to turn Youkai academy into a duel School for monsters, but I'm going to have some of the characters duel, and throw in a music aspect to the fic, anyway if you would like me to do this kind of fic or not send me a PM on your thoughts about it but no explicit laguage or smack talk, you have to give a reason. can't wait to hear from you!


	6. To Seal a Dragon

Chapter 6

To seal a Dragon

SEVERAL ATTEMPTS AT A FIRE LATER…

Tsukune and Moka sat before a small fire, as the sky grew dark. And the air grew cold. "I'm freezing!" said Moka

Tsukune thought for a moment and then reverted into his Dragon form "Come close to me, I will keep you warm." Said Tsukune as he covered her with his wing like a tent. "Sleep well, my love." Said Tsukune as he began to snore as he slept.

Tsukune's dreams brought him before a tower staircase like the ones found in medieval castles. Tsukune kept climbing the staircase until he came upon a mahogany door which he opened to reveal a circular bedroom, bedecked in crimson colors, Tsukune realized he was barefoot as his feet sunk into the crimson red carpet. Tsukune looked to the bed to see Inner Moka laying on the bed in a blood red bathrobe reading an article in a magazine for female Youkai teenagers. At the sound of the door opening, she looked up and a seductive smirk crossed her face. "Are you ready to go to the next level?" she asked, undoing her bathrobes belt and slowly removing it to reveal bra and panties.

Tsukune knew what she meant and decided to go where his dreams took him and started to undress himself as he made his way to the bed taking off his A-shirt that he had underneath his shirt. As Tsukune busied himself with Moka's bra, Moka had begun to remove his pants and boxers to reveal one long shaft. Moka forced Tsukune down onto his back and straddled him taking his member in both hands and started to stroke it gently giving Tsukune a massive wave of pleasure. "M-Moka san…" moaned Tsukune as he felt the pleasure of Moka's handiwork; she then placed herself down on top of him removing her panties.

"I know you want some, we are all alone, we are together, I am yours and you are all mine, let's have some fun." she said bringing Tsukune's member up to her barrier. "And remember, be gentle." She said, Tsukune nodded and as gently as he could inserted himself into the girl he loves. Moka gritted her teeth to keep herself from crying out in pain but as Tsukune's member settled inside her, she felt a surge of pleasure course through her and she couldn't get enough of it, she crooned with pleasure "Oh Tsukune keep it up!" she said speeding up the rhythm, had it not been for Tsukune's dragon-like endurance, Tsukune would've died of over exhaustion, the speed at which they were going at was inhuman, and in no time at all they were about to come. "M-Moka, I'm going to…"

"Yes, Tsukune, only you have the right to take my virginity, now claim me as your mate my dear dragon!" called out Moka in pleasure.

"I can't hold it back any more I'm gonna…" but at the last second before he came, he woke up, still in his dragon form, his wing still covering Moka to keep her warm. _Damn_ he thought as he nudged Moka to get her to wake up.

Moka stirred and looked up into the emerald eyes of her draconic lover. Moka gave a playful smirk. "Enjoy the dream?" she asked

If Tsukune was in human form he would've blushed like mad. "How did you know?" he asked

"We are lovers, aren't we? And when a vampire has a lover, they can communicate to each other in dreams." Explained Moka,

"Was that your room?" asked Tsukune

Moka nodded "Yes, back at Akiyasha estate, In fact that whole tower is mine, has an entertainment media center below the sleeping quarters, and below that is my common room where me and if I had any friends over would socialize has a non alcoholic bar and all." She explained

Tsukune smirked "I think we'd do most of our socializing in the bedroom."

Moka Blushed "If you wand that dream to become a reality, sure." Said Moka mischievously.

Tsukune reverted back into his human form, the glow from his sword died down. At that moment they heard a rustling in the bushes. Tsukune's sword was drawn in a flash and he bounded to the origin of the sound and held the blade to the neck of Ruby. "Ruby, what are you doing here?" asked Tsukune

"The chairman sent me to see if you were all right." Said the older witch.

"And we followed." Said a pint-sized voice and out of the trees came Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore.

"Sorry, Tsukune but I just couldn't get rid of them no matter what I did." Explained Ruby.

"And they were great trackers for us." Said a new voice, all whirled around to see the cloaked figures that wore a clasp on his cloak that featured a dragon impaled by a sword. Jax held his sword at the ready but the hunter just laughed. "A dragon of your skill has no chance against us!" he said drawing a very big sword (A/N: think Zabuza's Sword from Naruto) and slung it at Tsukune. Tsukune ducked and charged at the hunter sword raised but the hunter seemed to have the physical strength of a Ghoul and changed the direction of the sword to block Tsukune's Katana. At that moment two Ice knives came from Mizore and lodged themselves in the hunter's left arm, forcing him to use one arm to wield the sword, which was very awkward but gave Tsukune an edge since the hunter couldn't move that large a sword with just one hand. "Grr… I didn't think I needed to use this but it's the only way to slay this one." Said the hunter. At that the clasp on his cloak glowed golden and a spear of energy shot out of it and slammed into Tsukune's chest and Tsukune fell to the ground unconscious.

"TSUKUNE!" screamed Moka hurrying over to him while the other girls moved in a ring defensively around Tsukune.

The hunter sighed "I didn't want to kill other monsters just to get at what I am trained for." He said angrily.

"And in that lies your weakness." Said Yukari, "for your race is specifically designed to kill dragons' and since you are only trained to slay that specific race, you have no knowledge of how other races fight and if other races are protecting a dragon, you are going to have some problems." She explained

The hunter looked stunned as the witch explained this as the two magic users raised their wands and the Ice girl formed a sword out of ice. "Fine, I'll retreat for now, but he will die eventually for that seal I placed on his heart has a spirit on it that will kill him from the inside." Said the hunter and he vanished

Moka was shocked "We've got to help him!" said Kurumu. "

"We've got to get to the bus, the only place that has any knowledge on how to counter that kind of seal is Hayabusa Village, Ryu has already gone back there!" she said and the gang hurried to the spot where the bus awaited and pulled Tsukune's unconscious form aboard

_Please hang in there Tsukune_ thought Moka


End file.
